centuriamcfandomcom-20200214-history
Huánán
South China (simplified Chinese: 华南; traditional Chinese: 華南; pinyin: Huánán), officially the Kingdom of Huánán is a country located in East Asia and a member of the [[Eastern Prosperity Association|'EPA (Eastern Prosperity Association)']].''' Overview '''Huánán '''is ruled by the '''House of Chai, a cadet branch of the House of Othae. While nominally an independent vassal of Zhōngguó, it serves more as a regional government of Zhōngguó '''that is restricted to the southernmost provinces of '''China. History Origins The current members of Huánán '''had originally belonged to '''China in Centuria 4.0, the predecessor to Zhōngguó and were part of the Chai Clan which eventually diverted from the House of Othae to become the House of Chai. The Chai Clan led by Lord Chaild Moelister had risen to power roughly 2 weeks into Centuria 4.0 in which Lord Chaild Moelister had convinced Emperor Othae to begin colonisation efforts on Taiwan, from there on Chaild Moelister and the rest of the Chai Clan established the settlement of Taipei on the northern section of Taiwan, the settlement of Taipei grew at such a tremendous rate that Lord Chaild Moelister was appointed as the Governor of Taiwan and spearheaded the creation of the Colonisation Yuán, the colonisation administrative department of the Chinese government. Rise in power As the Chai Clan grew, so did the Colonisation Yuán. Tibet, a neighbouring state of China '''had recently collapsed as it's leader abandoned the nation and so the '''Colonisation Yuán '''sent an expedition to Lhasa, the capital of '''Tibet and found it barely ruined. Eventually, word of Lhasa made it's way to Emperor Othae and he authorized Lord Chaild Moelister and the rest of the Colonisation Yuán to begin colonising Tibet '''and so the '''Chai Clan formed the vassal Kingdom of Chinese Tibet. Major efforts were placed into rebuilding and upgrading Lhasa and in the meantime, Lord Chaild Moelister had also convinced the Emperor to colonise Singapore too. Not only did Lhasa and the rest of Chinese Tibet become fully self-sufficient but Taipei had grown to be a thriving oriental port city, growing a variety of plants and gaining riches by shipping overseas goods back to Mainland China. End of the Golden Era The abrupt ending of Centuria 4.0 had utterly devastated the Chai Clan and the Colonisation Yuán as all of their efforts had gone to waste, many members of the Chai Clan felt unmotivated to come back to Centuria 5.0 as they had lost all their progress but Lord Chaild Moelister had rallied the former members of the Chai Clan and the Colonisation Yuán together to come back to Centuria 5.0 with the promise of forming their own nation and becoming more powerful and richer than before. Soon enough the House of Chai '''was established as Othae and Chaild Moelister had come to an agreement to split '''China into North and South with the newly formed Kingdom of Huánán '''reigning over the Southernmost provinces and the '''Empire of Zhōngguo ruling over the North. Formation of Huánán The new Emperor Chaild Moelister sought to reclaim Taiwan and the Southern provinces of China, and so the House of Chai set up a temporary base in Kaohsiung, Taiwan as it had a large flat area as opposed to the surrounding jungle overlapping most of South and Southeast Asia. Soon after they began constructing Hong Kong. The Second Golden Era Huánán is currently experiencing an economic and cultural renaissance, observing great relations with many other Asian nations including nations that are not member states of the Eastern Prosperity Association. It has quickly become one of the most developed nations on the server, boasting its position as the first country in the Eastern Hemisphere to have a town and a city and all of this development has even culminated in it surpassing the economic output and rate of urbanization of its vassal overlord Zhōngguo. Foreign relations The Kingdom of Huánán 'is currently a member of the 'Eastern Prosperity Association '''and as such has diplomatic relations with the majority of Asia and Oceania. Allies '''Zhōngguo - Tribitary Vassal Overlord Malacca - Personal Union Cambodia - Ally Aotearoa '- Ally '''Atchison '- Ally Trade partners 'Zhōngguo '- Collective resource sharing '''Okinawa - Spruce log exportsCategory:Countries Category:Nations Category:Asian Nations Category:EPA Member State